The present invention relates to an arrangement for treating hair with a liquid in a circulating process.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. G 85 32 878. For operation of this arrangement, a manual switch is provided, which can switch on and off the electric motor for the circulating pump. An optimal treatment result is produced only when the required treatment time is not exceeded, for example during the fixing treatment of permanent-wave-liquid treatment hair. This is insured only when the user of such an arrangement uses a special stop watch and watches it to switch off the arrangement manually. It is believed to be clear that the arrangement which must be operated in this manner prosesses certain disadvantages.